And They Are Known As
by The Cold and Careful Lady
Summary: From the moment they arrived in Narnia through The Golden Age, the Pevensies went by many names. Brother. Sister. King. Queen. Rock. Innocent. Protector. Light. Magnificent. Gentle. Just. Valiant. Peter. Susan. Edmund. Lucy.
1. Peter: The Rock

_"Let the high praises of God be in their throats and a two-edged swords in their hands." Psalm 149:6_

* * *

In England

He was a boy

The eldest

The responsible one

He was known as

Brother

* * *

In Narnia

His brother was lost

His sisters were losing hope

He feels like a boy again

Looking for a way out

And he is known as

Seeker

* * *

Then he is found

By the Lion

Responsibility

Is thrust upon him

And he is known as

Student

* * *

Battle comes

Bloody

And hard

For the fifteen year old

He just wants to be a boy again

But those days are over

And he is known as

Knight

* * *

Then he is crowned

Strong

Brave

And true

He has lost his boyhood

He must face the future

And he is known as

Magnificent

* * *

He leads

For fifteen more years

As strong

Brave

True

And magnificent

He has faced the war

Faced the darkness

And become who he had to become

And he is known as

King

* * *

Then the Last Day comes

And he is hunting

The lamp appears

As if from a dream

Of a dream

And he follows it

The Four stumble through

And end up where they started

Now

He must be known as

Leader


	2. Susan: The Innocent

_"...and your gentleness made me great." 2 Samuel 22:36_

* * *

In England

She is young

And witty

Smart

Proper

She follows the rules

Often making some of her own as well

She is known as

Bossy

* * *

In the new world

She is lost

Confused

Surrounded by illogical things

And talking beavers

She pulls through for her family

Putting them first

She is then known as

Sister

* * *

She is taken under the tutelage

Of everything illogical

And she has accepted it

She is changing

Being trained

Because she was sheltered

And she is known as

Innocent

* * *

Then battle arrives

And she is crying

Over the body of the Lion

Their last hope

Is gone

Then he rose

And she is known as

Believer

* * *

Then she is crowned

Reliable

Pure

And faithful

She has lost her girlhood

She must face what lies in store

And she is known as

Gentle

* * *

She leads

For fifteen more years as

Reliable

Pure

Faithful

And gentle

She holds the hearts of the people in her hand

And deals with them delicately

She has faced the darkness

And faced her own soul

She is known as

Queen

* * *

The Last Day arrives

And she is hunting

The lamp appears

As if from a dream

Of a dream

And she follows it

As The Four stumble through

She catches on

Tries to go back

But the way is closed

And she is known as

Lost


	3. Edmund: The Protector

_"Blessed are the peacemakers, for they shall be called sons of God." Matthew 5:9_

* * *

In England

He is the younger one

The overlooked one

The lesser one

He is known as

Bitter

* * *

In Narnia

She is not who he thought she was

He is lost

Trapped

Searching for a way out

That is not there

He is known as

Broken

* * *

Then he is saved

By the Lion

The one he betrayed

He is healed

Trained

He is given responsibility

He feels valued

Needed

He is still known as

Traitor

* * *

Battle arrives

And he is just twelve years old

He was an innocent

A child

But no longer

He is saved by the Lion again

And he is now known as

Redeemed

* * *

Then he is crowned

Loyal

Stoic

And diplomatic

He has lost his boyhood

He awaits what is to come

And he is known as

Just

* * *

He protects

For fifteen years as

Loyal

Stoic

Diplomatic

And just

He judges the people

With a fair hand

He has faced the war

He has conquered his past

And he is known as

King

* * *

When the Last Day is upon him

He is hunting

The lamp appears

As if from a dream

Of a dream

And he follows it

He and the other Three push through

Not knowing what lay ahead

He will be needed

When the other Three fall

And he is known as

Protector


	4. Lucy: The Light

_"Who shall find a valiant woman?" Proverbs 31:10_

* * *

In England

She is the little one

The child

She is sweet

And caring

She is known as

Baby

* * *

In Narnia

She is unsure

She is the one who discovered this place

She dragged them all in

But she pushes on

And she is known as

Hope

* * *

She is rescued

By The Lion

And she loves him dearly

She is trained

To defend herself

And to attack

She comes to love the Lion dearly

As well as the rest of the people

She is known as

Light

* * *

The battle happens

And she is not present

Instead she's crying

Over The Lion's body

Then he is risen

The light is back

And she is known as

Faithful

* * *

Then she is crowned

Selfless

Compassionate

And fiery

She has lost her girlhood

She knows the road ahead will be tough

And she is known as

Valiant

* * *

She guides

For fifteen years

As selfless

Compassionate

Fiery

And valiant

She fights for the people

Cares for their being

And she is known as

Queen

* * *

It is the Last Day

And she is hunting

The lamp appears

As if from a dream

Of a dream

And she follows it

She leads the other Three through

She sees what has happened first

Now

She is known as

Guilty


	5. The Four: Blessed

_"Blessed is he whose help is the God of Jacob, whose hope is in the Lord his God..." Psalm 146:5_

* * *

In England

They were children

Called

Brother

Bossy

Bitter

Baby

They were siblings

And they were blessed

* * *

Once in Narnia

They were separated

Called

Seeker

Sister

Broken

Hope

They were Three and One

And Three were blessed

* * *

Then they were found

By the Lion

Called

Student

Innocent

Traitor

Light

All together again

And they were blessed

* * *

The battle arrives

They are split

Called

Knight

Believer

Redeemed

Faithful

They are Two and Two

And all are blessed

* * *

Then they are crowned

The Royal Ones

Called

Magnificent

Gentle

Just

Valiant

They are the Chosen Four

And the Four are blessed

* * *

They rule for fifteen years

The Kings and Queens

Called

Ruler

Keeper

Judge

Guide

They are the Hands of the Lion

And they are blessed

* * *

Then the Last Day comes

And they were hunting

Called

Leader

Lost

Protector

Guilty

They are the Hands of the Lion

The Royal Chosen Four

And they are blessed

* * *

**AN: I had totally been intending for Lucy's to be the final poem, but this one kind of wrote itself. I actually wrote it in English class today while I was bored, so it worked out well. **

**Thank you for the reviews on the previous poems! It means a lot to me. I'm currently finishing the eighth chapter of Letting The Light Shine Through, so I hope to have it up sometime tonight.**

**The Lions's Blessing upon you,**

**Inky**


End file.
